


The End

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sixth season AU ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end has come as Castiel and Raphael face off as does Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Title:THE END  
Pairing:Dean/Castiel  
Rating+PG  
Beta:None  
Warning:Death and brief mention of things from 6.20

Summary:The end has come as Castiel and Raphael face off as does Dean and Castiel. 

 

 

Once again it all came to an end where it began, at Stull. Castiel and Raphael faced off above the entrance to the Cage, with Lucifer and Michael watching from below and Heaven watching from above. All knew that this fight would decide the face of the World. There was no epic battle though as Castiel was amped up on all the souls from Purgatory, having taken them all. Leaving Crowley practically bowing before the might Castiel had become as the demon filth feared for his life. Castiel alienated Raphael in one quick move then began to destroy the angels that descended from the Heavens in fury. Uncaring of those that were on his side and were just coming to defend Castiel, all Castiel cared about now was destroying all that came before him. He had nothing left to lose. Dean hated him and losing Dean's friendship, Dean's love.Nothing mattered after that, nothing at all. So all had to pay for forcing him to lose the only thing that truly mattered to him in the end. 

Dean watched it all from the shadows and gripped tight his new weapon as he slowly approached the monster that had once been his friend. He did not fear as it did not matter what happened to him. His family, his true family was destroyed. Sam's wall had fallen and he was now a drooling child unable to take care of himself and never would be able to again. Lisa and Ben had been killed by the demons Crowley had sent to distract Dean, he had been too late to prevent the demon in Lisa from killing Ben and Lisa had managed to gain control long enough to beg Dean to kill her, unable to bare what she had done. So Dean had used the Colt and killed the demon bastard that had done it all while killing Lisa. An action that had destroyed the last shred Dean had left that believed in justice, in the goodness of the world and the last bit of faith Dean had in God.

So here he was to defend humanity from the monster that had once been their greatest ally, to kill the one that he had once believed was his 'epic love' that would last him the rest of his life. Dean would not allow the monster wearing Castiel to destroy what his lover had died to protect, it was the last thing that Dean could do for the one being he had ever love with his everything outside of Sammy. As quickly as possible, Dean drew up behind the monster and slid Gabriel's blade, which he had retrieved from Elysian Field Motel, into the being before him. The monster let out a shriek that caused Dean's ears to bleed as he fell to the ground, all the other angels looked at the scene and fled back to a now ruined Heaven. Barely seven angels remained in existence after Castiel's rampage.

Dean looked down at the dying thing before him and knew, just as he had known when he began the journey here, that this was truly the end. So he fell to his knees beside what had once been Castiel while Bobby came over to them. What was left of Castiel finally came out and looked at Dean and he smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you were the one...I am sorry...it ...came to...this...I only....wanted to.. .keep.. .you.. safe.... Love...you." Blood began to come out of Castiel's mouth as did light from the wound. 

"I'm sorry to..I know you were trying..I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, made you do things that...I love you,Cas." More and more light was coming from Castiel as his Grace left his dying Vessel. Castiel managed to lift his arm enough to touch Dean one last time before he let out a scream.

"Close your..eyes, Dean...Can't see me....Blind....AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.CLOSEYOUREYES."With one huge explosion of pure light, Castiel died while all the souls in him spread out and away and unknowingly to Dean and Bobby, destroyed large chunks of the surrounding states before finally being forced back into the void of Purgatory. Dean, who's eyes were only saved by Bobby knocking him down, pulled away from Bobby and looked at Castiel's body. His large glorious wings were burned into the ground. Dean let out a mewling keen as he scrambled over to the body and just held it. He began to rock the two of them for hours, Bobby helpless to stop him. 

When Dean finally stopped, he looked up at Bobby and Bobby drew away briefly at the dead expression in his eyes." Bobby would you go and get the stuff to...I want to burn him like a hunter.I.....He deserves to go out like that...And when I go..I want to be burned with his ashes..Remember that. Together, Bobby."

"Don't be an idjit. You will die long after me, you've died too many times already..You....I'll prepare it." Bobby turned away and Dean bent down and kissed Castiel's already closed lips.

"I love you,always my Cas."Dean reached into his jacket and while holding Castiel close to him. Raised it and..Bobby turned around and ran back to the where he had left his 'son'. Upon arriving back,Bobby fell to his knees at the scene. Dean was draped over Castiel, a serene expression on his face and the gun in his hand. Bobby let out a sob and just stared in front of him for hours until finally he got himself together and rose. He prepared the pyre and placed Castiel and Dean on it together and he lit them up. Bobby stayed there long after they were nothing but ashes, the fire long dead before he was able to make himself gather the ashes and leave. This time he knew that Dean was truly gone, knew that Heaven was destroyed as was Hell. There was no one left that could bring Dean back. So Bobby went back to his home, ignored the devastation across the land , quit hunting and spent the remainder of his life taking care of Sam.

With no angels to govern Heaven, the souls were left to themselves and Dean was thus guided by Ash to his family and it was with them he spent eternity with.Happily, finally with no worries.

After everything that had happened, it destroyed God Himself and when Chuck Shirley past away so to did God. Having no will to continue anymore. Death collected his brother's essence as he had once told Dean he would. And then even Death himself left the Earth to itself, no longer interested in the World that had so disappointed him and cost him his Brother.

The World continued on, unaware of what it had lost and were thus not prepared for the loss of all that was good in the World as evil began to take the Earth for itself after so long. The two who could have saved them were lost to the World and to each other after everything they had been through.

The End came soon enough after the deaths of the Dean Winchester and Castiel, even sooner after God Himself and Death. Unable to defend against the mass evil that came, the World caved into it. Became It.


End file.
